South of 90210
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Annie Wilson moves from Kansas with her family to Beverly Hills. Once she gets there, she meets the enigmatic Erin Silver, who has a complicated history with her ex. Will the two girls find out that they're perfect for each other?
1. Chapter 1

This is it. This is our new home. I hadn't been here in a few years. We were moving from Kansas to Beverly Hills: my mother, father, and adoptive brother Dixon. If there was one good thing about moving to California, it was that it increased my chances of becoming a successful actress. Acting was in my blood, literally. My grandma was an Emmy-winning actress. She also wasn't shy about showing the movies that she was naked in, to our dismay.

School wasn't the easiest thing, especially since my dad was the principal. I needed to see if there was a play that I could try out for. I didn't know anything about the school other than the fact my dad used to go there.

Dixon and I had one car to share. It meant that we would have to wait for each other to go home unless we got rides with other people or God forbid take the bus.

"So I'm going to try out for the lacrosse team after school." He declared. "Are you cool with waiting?"

"Sure." I declared. I then noticed a guy. He was kind of cute. I smiled at him and he smiled back before I headed into the school. One thing that was definitely different about going to school in Beverly Hills was that everyone was insanely good-looking. I knew that I was quite attractive myself, but some of these girls looked like supermodels. Even though my dad was the principal, it still didn't mean that I knew where any of my classes were. It didn't take me very long to figure out that I was lost in this giant school.

I decided to wander aimlessly hoping that I would end up in the right direction and I collided with a girl holding a cup of coffee.

"Seriously? You need to watch the fuck where you're going." She told me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "Do you know Mr. Matthews's class is?"

"Yes." She asked as she grabbed her things. She then walked away without helping me any further. I couldn't help but sigh. I was lucky that I was new because otherwise I would be a late.

"Are you lost?" A blonde woman asked me.

"Completely." I answered. "I don't know have any idea where any of my classes are."

"Well show me your schedule." She instructed. I took it out and handed it to her. "Annie Wilson. You're the new principal's daughter, aren't you?"

"Yes." I declared.

"Your dad and I go way back." She explained. "I'm Miss Taylor, the guidance counselor. Let me direct you to your class."

It was a little embarrassing to have to be escorted to class, but at least I wasn't being escorted by my dad.

After school, I had play tryouts. I had no idea if I would even get a part in the play. The school was surprising going to be performing _Spring Awakening._ I assumed that the topless scenes were going to be removed. I still was a bit shocked that they would be able to do that. Even without the explicit content, it was still all about sex. I could tell that this school was already more progressive than the one in Kansas.

"Good afternoon, everyone, my name is Naomi Clark and I will be directing the play." A girl with extremely curly blonde hair stated. "Before we get started, I want to introduce you to our Wendla, Adrianna Tate-Duncan."

Well there went my idea to audition for the lead. That sucked. I looked at the short brunette on the stage next to Naomi and couldn't help but wonder if I had seen her before. She looked familiar.

I still decided to give it my all for the audition and I could tell that the crowd was impressed.

"You were pretty good out there." Naomi told me after auditions. "What's your name?"

"Annie Wilson." I explained.

"Well Annie, I can assure you that you will have a great spot in the play." She replied.

After school, I went out to the lacrosse field. I didn't know how long things were going to go, so I took out one of my books.

"Are you a fan?" The girl from this morning asked. She seemed nicer.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Oh right, I should introduce myself." She declared. "I'm Erin Silver."

"Annie Wilson." I replied as I shook her hand. "So what was up with this morning, Erin?"

"It's actually Silver." She stated. "I am sorry. I was just late getting in and I didn't get much sleep because my mom got upset over my tattoo. So, are you a fan?"

"Brother." I said pointing to Dixon.

"Which one? Did you just point the black guy?" She questioned. I forgot that people wouldn't be able to tell that.

"He's adopted." I explained. "I'm waiting for him to give me a ride home."

"For his sake, I hope he's not too good, because Liam can't be the star if he is." She remarked as she pointed to the guy in the front row of the bleachers. It also means that Naomi Clark can't be the queen if she's not dating the star."

"I get it." I remarked.

"Have you seen the city yet?" She asked.

"A little bit." I answered.

"A little bit won't do." She declared. "Let me show you the place."

"I can't." I stated.

"Hey." She shouted at Dixon. He looked at her. "I'll get her home."

Dixon nodded before she took me to her car.

After we were done seeing everything that she wanted to show me, she took me to her house. It was a small little place. It was definitely an interesting contrast to the mansion that we were living in. Her room was small but also nice.

"So what do you do?" She asked.

"I'm an actress." I replied.

"So your family moved out here so you could be on some television show because that is awesome." She declared.

"It would be and I wish that was why." I explained. "No my dad wanted to take care of my grandmother, Tabitha Wilson."

"Your grandmother is Tabitha Wilson, one of the greatest actresses of the 70s?" She asked. "That's also awesome. You totally need to use that. Directors love nepotism. So where are you from?"

"Wichita." I answered.

"Did you leave a boy back home?" Silver questioned.

"We broke up." I explained. I missed Jason, but we both knew that there was no way that it could work. You can't have a relationship when you're 1400 miles apart. "What about you?"

"No, boys are way too much trouble." She declared.

"Liam's cute." I responded.

"Liam? You've lost some major cool points." She replied with a laugh as she fell back on her bed.

"What kind of guy do you like then?" I inquired. "Do you like musicians, bad boys, maybe one of the preppy preps?"

"No, they all suck. They think hello means 'Here touch my boobs.' and stuff." She responded as she began to laugh.

"The worst part is the kiss. I hate how they try to suffocate you with your tongue." I countered as I also laughed. "It's like hello I am trying to breathe here."

"They also talk about themselves forever." She pointed out as I lied down against one of her pillows. "It's a good thing that they are not the only choice."

I then noticed that our hands were touching and there was a picture of her and some other girl on her nightstand.

Not long after, I went home. I couldn't help but notice that Mom wasn't there

"You're late." Dad declared. "I heard you made a new friend."

"You wanna introduce me to her some time?" Dixon asked hopefully. It might not be too bad of an idea since Dixon was a nice guy.

"So where's Mom?" I asked them.

"Either Brad Pitt wanted pictures of his kids or she got stuck in traffic." Dad quipped as I began to set the table. At that point, Mom walked in.

"Sorry, I'm late. That LA traffic is a mess." She answered. "Also those models are a nightmare. Annie, do me a favor and never go into modeling."

"So what's your friend's name anyway?" Dad asked.

"Erin Silver." I answered.

"Oh Kelly's sister." He remarked. I didn't know who Kelly was. "Also known as Miss Taylor to you."

Well that was a bit of a coincidence. The following day, I saw Silver at school, but I wasn't sure if wanted to talk to her or not. I could have just misread the signs and maybe she wasn't a lesbian.

"Hey Annie." Naomi greeted me from behind. She had Liam with her. "You did really well. I'm going to be posting the cast list on Monday but I think that you are a shoo-in."

"Thanks." I declared.

"This is my boyfriend, Liam." She introduced. "Liam, this is Annie. She's hoping to get a major role in the musical."

"Yeah, I remember her from yesterday." Liam declared. "Your brother's quite the lacrosse player."

"So there's a party at my house tomorrow night." Naomi explained. "I want all of the potential cast needs to be there. Well, maybe you can come with us and we might even be able to hook you up with someone."

"Hey, I was looking for you." Silver interrupted as I saw her at my side.

"Well do have this thing called school." I pointed out.

"Yeah, it must suck when your teachers can tell your dad when you don't come to class without picking up the phone." She agreed. "So, looks like you know them."

"You know her?" Naomi responded.

"I didn't know you guys knew each other." I remarked.

"Hey, Silver, how are you?" Liam greeted her.

"Good." Silver replied. Okay, something had definitely happened between them.

"You know I'm not surprised you know Silver, Annie. Everybody does." Naomi stated icily.

"You know Naomi, I was just telling Annie how you were Queen of the school, but you're more like Queen of the Bitches." Silver retorted.

"Okay, we don't need to start a fight." Liam remarked as he stepped in between them.

"Careful who you hook up with, Annie." Naomi stated as she grabbed Liam's hand. "Things have a way of getting out here."

The two of them then walked away.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing, she's a skank." She replied.

"I mean about him." I stated. "Something happened there."

"No it didn't." She denied.

"You're lying." I told her.

"No, I'm not." She argued. "I freaked you out yesterday, didn't I?"

"You didn't." I lied.

"Now who's lying?" She remarked.

"Okay you did." I relented.

"I knew my shrink thinks it's because I just like to freak people out." She declared. "I will say that I had a totally above average yesterday."

"So did I." I reciprocated. "So are you going to Naomi's party?"

"No, I am definitely staying away from there." She replied. "Are you going?"

"I have to. It's a drama thing." I explained.

"Well you can tell me how much it sucks." She replied. "See ya."

She walked away and I noticed that I couldn't help but watch as she did so. She had a really nice butt.

That night I had a dream. I was in the dressing room as we were all getting ready for the play.

" _What are you looking at?" Adrianna asked._

" _Nothing." I replied._

" _You were staring." Naomi remarked._

" _No I wasn't." I argued as they got closer._

" _You're gay." Naomi stated. "You are totally gay."_

I then shot awake. I wasn't sure why I had had that nightmare.

The next day at school, I was with Silver after school.

"So I heard that your brother got in a fight yesterday." She remarked.

"That doesn't seem like him." I replied as Liam walked by and Silver looked at him. Now that was the second time that she had done that. "Okay, you can't deny that something happened with Liam."

"Okay, so we might have gone out." She relented.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter because it was the past." She added. "It was just a phase."

"So a boy is a phase now?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Well I don't know who I love, but I know who I don't." She responded. Well now I knew that she wasn't a lesbian.

That day we were having callbacks for the girls. I was pretty sure that Adrianna only got the lead because she was friends with Naomi. Of course, that was probably how it worked in Hollywood too.

"Well you really know all of the words." Naomi replied. "You know you just might make Adrianna's understudy."

That night, we were having dinner before the party.

"So I heard something about your friend." Dixon remarked. "The word is that she's gay, even though I don't have proof."

"The word is wrong." I declared. "She used to date Liam."

"They say that he turned her gay." Dixon responded. "This is just what I heard. I didn't make it up."

"Dixon, people don't just turn gay." Dad told him. "Either they are or they aren't."

"I don't think that's true." Grandma replied. "This girl is probably just confused. Girls should only kiss each other onscreen. Maybe you should find some new friends, Annie."

"Grandma, I'm not going to let something that I don't even know is true." I argued.

"She's right, Mom." Dad agreed. "Besides, even if she Annie has the right to be friends with whomever she wants."

"Careful Dad, your teacher is showing." Dixon teased him.

That night Dixon and I went to Naomi's party and I quickly realized that I didn't know anyone there. Well I knew people, but I didn't have anyone that I was really friends with. People were dancing really close to each other and there was alcohol, but I wasn't going to have any. Needless to say, I wasn't having a very good time.

I decided to go outside where some people were in the pool in their underwear. I really hoped that that underwear would stay on. I called Silver.

"You have to come." I told her.

"I really don't want to be at Naomi's house right now." She replied. "I don't think I ever want to be at Naomi's house and I also don't want to be around those drama bitches either."

"Hey, I'm one of those drama bitches." I pointed out. "Please, please come. If it's lame we can just leave."

I headed out front and noticed that some people didn't have any problems making out in public. It was made worse by the fact that they were right next to me. Finally, I saw her car pull up and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, did you kicked out?" She questioned. She was wearing a skirt and an uneasy look.

"I was waiting for a friend." I explained. "Have you seen her by any chance? She's about 5'7 with brown hair and blue eyes."

"Well I'm 5'8, so I guess I'm not her." She responded.

"Let's go." I stated as I grabbed her and walked with her inside. There was some music playing and I couldn't help but move to it a little bit. "Dance with me."

She began to move a little and it almost looked like she was having fun.

"See I told you that you would have fun." I replied.

"No, you didn't, but I guess it isn't so bad." She admitted. I gave her a wide smile as Naomi walked over.

"I should have put up a no dykes sign." She remarked.

"And now it is." Silver replied.

"Well this is definitely one way to raise your rep, Annie." Naomi stated. "If I had known you were gay, I never would have considered you for the play."

"What?" I questioned. Why did being friends with Silver make me gay?

"Having a lesbian in dressing room would make a lot of the girls uncomfortable." She added.

"Naomi, we both know that this has nothing to do with Annie." Silver interrupted. "You know I think this is because you're jealous of me and Liam."

"What would I have to be jealous of, a slut that got herself knocked up?" Naomi retorted.

"He told you?" Silver responded.

"At least you had enough brains to get rid of it." Naomi stated.

"We didn't get rid of it. We lost it." Liam interrupted.

"It was a miscarriage." Silver added.

"Oh my God/" I commented.

"Go fuck yourself, Liam." Naomi declared. "And you forget about the play, Annie."

"Naomi, wait." Liam replied as she walked away.

"Hey Court, this is for ratting me out to the coach." One of the lacrosse players, a bulky guy with blonde hair, declared as he swung at Liam and Liam started to fight back.

Silver grabbed my hand and we ran out of the house and to her car and I think I saw I heard some sirens.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It was about a year ago. I was going to keep it. I wanted someone to love me for me." She explained.

"Tell me the truth. Are you gay or straight or what?" I questioned.

"I don't really like labels." She declared.

"Well most people do." I pointed out before Liam knocked on the window.

"Silver, can we talk about this?" He asked.

"No." Silver replied. At that I was sure that I saw a cop car. "Okay, just get in and don't bleed in my car.

We then headed to lookout point. It gave us a great view of the city.

"Well I never had a party like that in Kansas." I commented.

"I could have been worse." Silver remarked.

"You know I'm sorry about that." Liam apologized.

"It's already happened." She pointed out.

"Do you two wanna be alone?" I questioned.

"No." They both answered.

"Do you two want to be alone?" Liam asked. Why did everyone assume I was into Silver?

"No." We replied.

"This has been a very weird night." He stated.

"Yeah I didn't expect the three of us to be anywhere together." Silver agreed.

"So…Annie…are you gay?" Liam questioned.

"I…don't believe in labels." I retorted.

"So what do we do now?" He asked.

"Well we could either stay here or go back to the madness of Beverly Hills." Silver said.

"Well, let's hit the madness then." I suggested.

So I wanted to do this. I don't know if anyone is going to review this. I have Liam there instead of Ethan because...he's Ethan. Also there isn't a lot of animosity between Liam and Dixon. It's like a mix of the characters. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver and I were outside during lunch. Dixon was telling one of his many stories from Kansas to the lacrosse team and Naomi. I then noticed that Silver got a text. She looked at Liam before he came over. We then went back to our conversation. We were talking about her brother David who was the same age as Kelly.

"I'm so excited that my brother is coming by to see me play." She stated. She was going to be playing at The Peach Pit. My dad said that he used to go there when he was my age. She was playing piano, but not singing. It would probably be something that people could at least dance to.

"I can't believe that he's never that before." I remarked.

"Well he tours a lot with his band." She explained.

"We'll be there and we'll try to bring you some support." I promised.

"Well if he can't make it, I'll be okay as long as you two are there." She stated. It was nice that she had someone to lean on, other than her sister. Her mother was according to her, not someone that she enjoyed being around. I wasn't even sure of the full story there. I was glad that she had friends now, because no one should be without friends.

"We'll be your own personal cheerleading squad." Liam declared. "We'll scream and yell and throw our underwear on stage for you."

I wasn't entirely sure how a guy would do that and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"How about you do that and I'll be her groupie." I joked. I then realized what that implied. "Okay maybe not, but I do want to know someone famous."

"Your grandma's famous." Liam pointed out. Yes, but she was family.

"I mean someone besides her." I stated.

"Well I definitely wouldn't mind you as a groupie." She flirted.

I was still a little upset about the play. I knew it was discrimination and I thought about talking to my dad about it, but one: I'd had to tell him why I felt I was being discriminated against and two: I didn't want to see like a daddy's girl who whines to her father when things don't go her way.

After school, I was at Silver's house helping her find the right thing to wear.

"So I want my outfit to have a blender of rock sexiness with attitude." She explained.

"You do realize that that is already how you dress, don't you?" I pointed out.

"So what do you think of this dress?" She questioned.

"It looks good on you." I commented. "As long as you plan to wear a shirt with it."

"You are so weird." She replied as she took a seat on her bed.

"It takes one to no one." I retorted before I noticed that she seemed to be upset. I decided to put my hand on her knee for comfort. "So what's got you upset?"

"I'm nervous about my brother showing up." She stated. "I'm not sure if I'm good enough for him. He's really good."

"He'll be proud of you." I assured her.

"Well we haven't really been that close lately. I haven't seen him in a while." She explained. "When I was younger, things were different but ever since he got married, they changed. I had to go through his manager to invite him. Everything that I've heard about him lately has been from magazines and the internet."

"Well that kind of life isn't exactly easy, but I'm sorry." I stated. "At least she's going to show up. Maybe he wants to make up for lost time."

"Probably not, but I like your optimism." She stated.

The next day, we were at school.

"Your names will be on the list." Silver promised.

"You want me to pick you up, Annie?" Liam asked.

"I bet you do." Naomi declared as she walked by and grabbed his arm. "I need to talk to you alone."

"You better get used to being alone because Liam's moving on."

"Bite me, you dyke." Naomi replied.

"I wouldn't do if you paid me." Silver retorted. I couldn't help but wonder if there was a greater reason that they hated each other.

On the night of the show, I looked at Liam's fake ID. It said that he was a guy named Matt Lanter from Ohio. I was wearing a blue camisole with white polka dots and a knee-length skirt with the Paris skyline on it and flip flops.

"You are not 25." I remarked.

"I am tonight." He replied. They stamped my hand before we got in. Some chick was on the stage with a guitar. It was too bad that I wouldn't get a chance to sing anything. I didn't even know that this place had an open mike night.

"Hey, there you two are." Silver stated. She was wearing a black leather dress with black pumps.

"Wow you look so hot." I told her. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. I'm performing at the end of the set. My brother's going to late. He's not exactly used to Pacific Time and he doesn't want steal my thunder. So Annie, you sing right?" She declared.

"Yes." I answered.

"Would you be interesting in singing something for me?" She questioned. "That's only if you want to of course."

"Maybe we could run through something to see how it goes." I suggested as I noticed Liam getting drinks from Nat, the owner who was current tending the bar. They only recently started serving alcohol.

"Sorry, yours is virgin." Liam stated as he handed me a drink.

"I can fix that." Silver offered as she pulled out a silver flask. "The best thing about having a mom who's an alcoholic is I can sneak this from her."

It sounded like the only good part.

"I'm so the better friend. How about you have a little bit of my poison, baby?" She declared.

"To Silver." Liam toasted before we all took a drink. I couldn't help but realize that it was strong.

"So I'm going to go talk to the sound guy to make sure that everything is okay." Silver announced. She then handed me the flask. "Make sure to save some for me."

I ducked it into my purse and I couldn't help but notice that the song has a good dance beat. I headed to the dancefloor and started to sway with Liam. I wasn't completely sure how I felt about it. For the moment, I was glad to be held, even though I wasn't if sure I wanted him to be the one holding me.

Later in the night, I poured more of the liquor into my drink. I downed it quickly and quickly realized that I wanted to touch someone, so I leaned against Liam and began to touch and then I touched him with my lips.

"Wait a minute, don't you have a girlfriend?" I questioned.

"I'm pretty sure that Naomi and I are broken up." He replied as I giggled. At that point I noticed Silver. At least I thought I did. There seemed to be two of her.

"Okay, this is amazing." I replied. "You are going to be so fucking amazing. Everything is fucking amazing."

"Fucking amazing." Silver muttered before she pulled me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

She took me to the bathroom and I couldn't help but notice how hot she looked. I leaned in closer. I wanted to kiss her too.

"You are drunk and I can't take care of you." She stated.

"I don't need someone to take care of me." I argued. I then walked backwards and couldn't help but stumble and giggle a lit bit.

"You're supposed to be taking care of me right now." She declared. "My brother's not here yet and I don't know if she's even going to come."

"Silver, your brother is going to be here. You said that he's always late. He'll be here." I assured her. "Don't give up."

"I'll feel a lot better hearing that from you if you weren't plastered right now." She admitted. "Look I'll meet you out there. I have to get it all together before I go on stage. It looks like you won't be singing with me."

"You're going to be amazing." I stated as I hugged her. "You'll be amazing."

I then gave her a peck on the lips before stumbling out. After that, I went and met Liam. He started to take me out to the parking lot. I wasn't sure why we were going. We started kissing and eventually he pulled out away and I started to pull my top up.

"Annie, are you sure that we should do this?" He questioned.

"Don't you?" I asked him. All of a sudden, I felt kind of sleepy and laid against the seat of his car. It was comfortable like a bed.

From there, he took me home. I giggled and wobbled as I walked. The lights were out.

"Annie, I need you to get with it." He stated. "I need to get you into bed."

"I thought you already did that." I replied.

"No I didn't, you passed out in my car." He explained.

"Sorry." I apologized before he turned on the light and we found that Dixon and Naomi were on the couch together.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Dixon asked.

"Nothing, I drank the stuff myself." I explained as he walked over to us. It might have been awkward if I was sober, but at the moment, I thought it was hilarious.

"I guess I don't need to say anything about my girlfriend." Liam replied. "Or should I say ex-girlfriend."

"Well if it wasn't already over, she wouldn't be with me." Dixon argued.

"She's just with you because she knows I wouldn't like it." Liam pointed out.

"Wait, this isn't what it looks like." I explained. "I didn't have sex with him."

"Really because it looks like you've been getting dressed in the backseat of his car." Naomi replied. The three of them all got into an argument from there. I couldn't understand what they were fighting over exactly. "This is all so fucked up."

"No, I know how this would be fucked up. It would be so fucked up if Silver was here."

"Did he get you wasted?" Dixon asked me.

"No, he didn't." I stated. At that point, Mom and Dad came downstairs. "I'm sober."

"Annie, are you drunk?" Mom questioned.

"No." I stated. At that point, I found out that I didn't feel so good and suddenly everything that I drunk came spewing out of my mouth and onto the carpet below.

"I guess that means yes." Dad stated. "Liam, Naomi, maybe you two should be heading on home."

When I woke up in the morning, I had a killer hangover. I really couldn't even remember what I did last night or how I got into bed. I couldn't help but notice a few texts and missed calls from Silver around the time of the show and oh my god, I had missed it. I missed the show. How could I do that? I had to be the worst friend in the world. I needed to find a way to make it up to her.

I decided to meet up with Liam at school as I tried to find a way to talk to Silver.

"So how was your weekend?" He asked. "Did your parents hit you hard?"

"I'm grounded until next Monday." I explained.

"I'm sorry. I kind of feel responsible." He stated.

"No, it's nobody's fault but mine. I don't think that I ever want to drink again." I replied.

"I've heard that one before." He declared. "You probably just don't want to go overboard."

"So did I do anything with you that I should be embarrassed about?" I questioned.

"No you just passed out in my car." He stated.

"Good, now I need to find a way to apologize to Silver." I remarked.

"Do you want any help?" He questioned.

"No, we should apologize separately." I suggested. I went found her laying on a table. I touched her to let her know I was there.

"I want my flask back." She declared.

"Fine, it makes me want to puke just holding it." I replied.

"At least you have Liam to have your hair." She quipped. She was upset.

"Liam and I aren't together." I said. "After how I acted, I'm surprised that we're still even friends. Can you please give me another chance? I'll stay away from booze forever."

"I need someone that I count on because I don't really have very many of those." She remarked.

"You can count on me." I assured her. "I won't let you down again. I promise. Please don't give up on me after one mistake. Please forgive me."

"Okay, but I'm putting you on friend probation." She explained with a laugh.

"I can do better and at least I have a good probation officer." I stated as I took a seat next to her.

"I've heard that before." She muttered. "Listen to this. It's my brother's new album. You know he did make it, but not until after I was done."

So I figured that David would be more fitting than Silver's dad since he was a musician after all. Also I don't know if the Peach Pit would serve alcohol, I've never seen the original show. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
